<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celos by Stephi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794919">Celos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephi/pseuds/Stephi'>Stephi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Historias de cuarentena [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephi/pseuds/Stephi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Dash estaba feliz con Fluttershy, ella podría intentar estar bien, incluso disimular que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.</p><p>Prompt: celos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pinkie Pie/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Rainbow Dash/Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Historias de cuarentena [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Celos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Pinkie Pie suspira pesadamente y aprieta sus dientes con fuerza, fingiendo una sonrisa. Pica un poco enfurecida su ensalada y cuando por fin la tiene en la boca, la mastica lentamente mientras frunce el entrecejo.</p><p>Y no, no estaba enojada. <em>Lo Pinkie prometía</em>.</p><p>Sólo se sentía un poco… <em>incómoda</em> con respecto a la situación que sus ojos estaban presenciando, e incluso podía jurar que las demás también lo estaban. O eso creía, debido al silencio que había en la mesa.</p><p>Aquel día, habían decidido almorzar afuera; estaba haciendo mucho calor aquellos últimos días y comer en la cafetería era básicamente entrar a un horno, tal cual. Lo más literal posible. Así que no tuvieron problema alguno cuando Fluttershy les comentó de un lugar al que ella iba con sus amigos animales a tomar el té y que ellas podrían usar ese verano para almorzar.</p><p>Todas le agradecían internamente por ello, pero Pinkie en esos momentos quería lanzarle la zanahoria que se suponía debía comer.</p><p>Y es que, se sentía rara.</p><p>Más bien apartada y entristecida.</p><p>Pinkie sabía que no tenía por qué sentirse de aquella forma, pero no podía controlarlo.</p><p>Rainbow Dash estaba pasando más tiempo del que debería con Fluttershy. Últimamente, ambas hacían todo juntas y a penas sí se separaban. Pinkie sabía que no debía desconfiar de Dash porque <em>ella era su novia</em>, y ambas <em>se amaban</em>. Pero es que era inevitable que la menor se sintiera de aquella manera.</p><p>Pinkie siempre había sentido una especie de rivalidad <em>sana</em> con Fluttershy cuándo se trataba de Rainbow Dash. Ella creyó durante mucho tiempo que a la peli rosa le gustaba su novia; y no era para menos, siempre andaba con ella y cada que tenía la oportunidad se cohibía y se sonrojaba —aunque claro, Pinkie no le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto debido a que actuaba así con todo el mundo—; pero cuando pasaba con Rainbow, la menor de todas sentía una opresión en el pecho.</p><p>Y es que, le daba miedo el solo hecho de que Fluttershy pudiese ocupar su lugar. Sabía que Rainbow y Fluttershy eran mejores amigas desde que eran niñas, y que la mayor de ambas sería una novia excelente. Sólo hacía falta mirar su belleza, su actitud, su creatividad, sus talentos, su forma de ser. ¡Sólo había que mirarla y ya! Y Rainbow, bueno, Dash siempre fue mala para demostrar sus sentimientos, eso lo había vivido en primera persona; y por ende, a Pinkie le aterraba tanto la idea de que quizás su novia ya ni siquiera la amara; y que en cambio, se hubiese enamorado de Fluttershy. Y como ella no demostraba bien sus sentimientos, no podría ni siquiera decirlo con certeza.</p><p>Porque bueno, ella tenía sus motivos para deducir aquello.</p><p>En las últimas semanas, Rainbow sólo sabía cancelarle sus citas y dejarla plantada después de clases para ir a casa, sólo por acompañar a su mejor amiga a quien sabe qué. A Pinkie no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Incluso la chica multicolor había estado tratando con más cariño a Fluttershy de lo que alguna vez la ha tratado a ella.</p><p>Y eso le dolía, la enojaba, la fastidiaba, la hacía sentirse como si no valiese la pena en lo absoluto.</p><p>Pinkie Pie sentía que la estaba perdiendo y que no podría hacer nada al respecto, porque a pesar de que le doliese, ella admitía que Fluttershy y Rainbow hacían una linda pareja, incluso más de lo que ella y Rainbow pudieron haberlo sido. A parte, ambas eran sus mejores amigas, y Pinkie daría lo que fuese por verlas felices. En especial a peli arcoíris.</p><p>Y eso incluía, renunciar a ella.</p><p>Si Dash estaba feliz con Fluttershy, ella podría intentar estar bien, incluso disimular que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Porque no se iba a engañar, ella sabía que esa típica frase de «<em>si ella está feliz, yo también lo estoy</em>» era más falsa que decir que en Canterlot no sucedían cosas mágicas. Ella era realista, si Rainbow era feliz con alguien más, a ella le dolería demasiado.</p><p>Muchísimo, de hecho. Tanto así que no creía que fuese capaz de verla a la cara sin llorar.</p><p>Y es que la amaba, más de lo que podría describir. Y aquella opresión en el pecho le estaba impidiendo respirar adecuadamente. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llorar ahí mismo mientras se atragantaba con su ensalada. Sus ojos incluso le ardían y podía jurar que sus manos temblaban levemente debido a las emociones desbordantes que tenía en su interior.</p><p>—Pinkie, terroncito, ¿estás bien? —Applejack pregunta con preocupación y la menor levanta la mirada un poco consternada. Sonríe débilmente y asiente con la cabeza.</p><p>—Sí, yo… sólo estaba pensando —come otro poco de su ensalada y se aclara la garganta.</p><p>Las demás se miran bastante intranquilas y suspiran.</p><p>—¿Y en qué estabas pensando? —se aventura a preguntar Rarity. Todas se quedan en silencio y Pinkie sólo decide negar con la cabeza y suspirar cuando ve como Fluttershy y Rainbow, a lo lejos, se sonreían mutuamente mientras veían a dos pajaritos volando juntos luego de haberse caído de un nido.</p><p>—En nada —responde con simpleza y se levanta de la manta que habían puesto en el suelo, como si hubiesen planeado un picnic—. Yo me iré a casa antes —suspira y toma su mochila—. Hasta mañana, chicas.</p><p>Las demás le devuelven la despedida como pueden y ven como la peli rosa se va de allí casi que desganada y luego de verla alejarse, deciden romper con el silencio y sueltan un suspiro de alivio.</p><p>—No creo que sospeche algo, ¿o sí? —pregunta Sunset angustiada, casi nerviosa. Las demás niegan con la cabeza.</p><p>—Espero que aquello en lo que estaba pensando no sea que se haya dado cuenta de que no la felicitamos… —dice Rarity también algo inquieta. Applejack niega un poco irónica.</p><p>—Ojalá no haya sido por eso que se veía desanimada —suspira y sigue comiéndose su ensalada de frutas.</p><p>—Habrá que esperar hasta esta tarde para averiguarlo… —dice Twilight tirándose de espalda al pasto y se pone a mirar como Rainbow y Fluttershy estaban terminando de arreglar los pequeños detalles que faltaban para aquella tarde junto con los animales.</p><p>Rainbow voltea a ver a sus amigas y se percata de la ausencia de su novia; a quién necesitaba para poder seguir con el plan que ya venían desarrollando desde hacía unas cuantas semanas. Frunce un poco el entrecejo y se acerca a sus amigas, dejando a Fluttershy con los pájaros para que ella se encargue de lo que hacía falta perfeccionar.</p><p>—¿Y Pinkie? —pregunta luego de sentarse al lado de sus amigas y de robarle una fruta a Applejack. Las demás se miran un poco ansiosas, como si estuvieran dudando en decirle—. No me digan que se enteró… —pide con cansancio y cierta desilusión.</p><p>Las demás de alzan de hombros.</p><p>—No lo creemos… —comenta Rarity, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas—. Pero se fue un poco desganada hace poco, supongo yo, no sé las demás, que ya sabrá que es su cumpleaños y que no la hemos felicitado. Quizás crea que lo olvidamos —le explica su teoría y las demás asienten, estando conformes con lo que dijo la modista, como si también creyeran que eso fuese que había pasado.</p><p>—¿Hace cuánto se fue? —pregunta Rainbow.</p><p>—Hace unos minutos —responde Twilight.</p><p>—Iré con ella —les informa y toma su mochila, las demás asienten con la cabeza—. Nos vemos más tarde para la fiesta —se despide y sale corriendo en busca de su novia, quien, alegremente apenas si se había alejado del instituto.</p><p>Rainbow se acerca a ella y sonríe cuando ya la tiene al frente y se da cuenta de que esta no ha notado su presencia, así que decide sorprenderla abrazándola, pasándole sus brazos por la cintura y apegándose a ella lo más que puede. Inevitablemente, aspira el dulce olor de su novia y sonríe ampliamente.</p><p>—Suéltame, Rainbow —sorprendida por el llamado de su novia, quien jamás la llamaba de otra manera más que Dashie, se separa casi impresionada y la observa con atención, sorprendiéndose y preocupándose cuándo la ve llorando.</p><p>—Ey, Pinkie —la toma del antebrazo y casi la obliga a detener su paso—. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Pasó algo? —le acaricia levemente la mejilla y le limpia las lágrimas que caían descaradamente por las mejillas de la peli rosa.</p><p>Esta sólo niega y se aleja de ella casi bruscamente.</p><p>—No, nada —se aclara la garganta—. Me sorprende que hayas notado que me fui —se absorbe la nariz con cierta pesadumbres y esboza una leve sonrisa irónica—. Considerando que ya ni pasas tiempo conmigo… —susurra.</p><p>Rainbow se queda observándola atentamente y se siente completamente desconcertada.</p><p>—¿De qué hablas, Pinkie? —le pregunta con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Cómo que ya no paso tiempo contigo? —pregunta un poco enojada y su novia la mira con rabia y tristeza mezcladas.</p><p>—¡Porque es la verdad! —Exclama con fuerza, llamando la atención de los pocos alumnos que estaban por allí cerca—. Parece como si te hubieses olvidado de mí sólo por estar con Fluttershy… —murmura lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Dash le escuchara y la chica con cabellos multicolor sonríe con ternura al saber qué estaba sucediendo con Pinkie; quien continúa llorando—. Si ya no sientes lo mismo por mí, lo entiendo… Digo, es casi obvio que ambas se gustan y-</p><p>Rainbow no lo soporta más y decide besar a su novia sólo para callarla y hacerle saber que todo lo que está diciendo no es cierto en lo absoluto. Le muerde un poco el labio y profundiza el beso casi como si fuese la primera vez que se besaban. Lo disfruta todo lo que puede y sonríe entre el beso, interrumpiéndolo.</p><p>—¿Acaso estás celosa? —le pregunta con cierta burla en la voz, esperando ver como Pinkie se sonroja y desvía la mirada. Pero aquello no pasa.</p><p>—Sí —admite con un suspiro y sin querer que su novia la vea, la abraza; pasándole sus brazos por el cuello y permitiéndose un momento para llorar—. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Has pasado más tiempo con ella que conmigo y sé que ustedes son mejores amigas y sé que Fluttershy es una chica increíble que podría ser mejor novia de lo que yo podría serlo… —solloza un poco y Rainbow sólo se dedica a escucharla, sin poder evitar sonreír con amplitud al considerar a Pinkie la persona más tierna y perfecta del mundo—. Y sé que puedo sonar egoísta, pero por favor, no dejes de amarme… <em>no lo soportaría</em>… —el abrazo se vuelve un poco más fuerte y por fin la mayor le corresponde, abrazándola con suavidad por la cintura.</p><p>—Pinkie —Rainbow la alejó un poco y volvió a besarla con suavidad, queriendo que la menor dejase de llorar y de tener aquellas ideas absurdas en su mente—. Te amo —susurra sobre sus labios y sonríe cuándo su novia también lo hace, aunque un poco más débil—. Y sí, admito que he estado pasando mucho tiempo con Fluttershy pero… —suspira y termina de alejarse de la menor para tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos—… Si te digo, arruinaría la sorpresa —Pinkie vuelve a sorberse la nariz y la mira un poco confundida.</p><p>Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus labios, gracias a los anteriores besos, también estaban un poco más rosas de lo usual y levemente hinchados.</p><p>Dash se muerde los suyos al ver tan adorable a su novia.</p><p>—¿Sorpresa? —le cuestiona sin entender y la mayor asiente con la cabeza.</p><p>—Ahg, Pinkie, eres imposible —Rainbow suelta la mano de su novia y tomándose unos segundos, busca algo en su mochila, susurrando algo ininteligible para Pinkie, quién sólo la observaba con curiosidad.</p><p>—¿Dashie…? —deja la pregunta incompleta cuando la mayor saca una caja pequeña y rectangular rosa envuelta con una cinta de colores.</p><p>—Se supone que te la daría más tarde, pero gracias a <em>tus celos</em>, tendré que adelantarlo todo —comenta Rainbow con un tono un poco divertido, ocasionando que Pinkie, a pesar de estar bastante confundida, se sonroje.</p><p>—No entiendo —comenta sin saber qué hacer al notar como su novia le extendía aquella pequeña cajita con una sonrisa en los labios.</p><p>—Ahg, en serio me frustras —Rainbow hace una seña para que tome el pequeño obsequio que le tenía y así como se lo pide, lo hace.</p><p>Lentamente, y un poco confundida, abre el regalo que Rainbow le había acabado de dar y nota una pequeña cadena de oro con un dije. El dije era una pequeña nube con lo que parecía ser un rayo saliendo de ella, detrás tenía un grabado que la hizo sonreír como estúpida: «<em>PinkieDash</em>». Y no lo podía creer.</p><p>Era simplemente hermoso.</p><p>—¿Por qué…? —Rainbow entiende que no sabe por qué le daba aquel regalo y suspira un poco sardónica.</p><p>—Feliz cumpleaños, Pinkie —la peli rosa la mira un poco confundida ante la felicitación y, después de varios segundos, abre los ojos como si se hubiese dado cuenta de qué fecha era.</p><p>—¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! —Rainbow se ríe encantada por lo distraída que puede llegar a ser su novia y suspira, asintiendo con la cabeza, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.</p><p>—Sí, Pinks, lo es —la chica peli rosa deja de sonreír y la mira un poco avergonzada.</p><p>—Lo siento —se disculpa y Dash vuelve a sonreír y sabe que últimamente lo había estado haciendo mucho más de lo que antes lo hacía.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>— Por ser tan celosa —vuelve a abrazarla y le da un suave beso en la mejilla.</p><p>—No pensé que desconfiaras tanto de mí, Pinkie —la cumpleañera mira hacia otro lado y piensa en las palabras que va a decir. Rainbow la mira un poco triste por sentir que era eso por lo que Pinkie estaba celosa y espera a que esta le dé una respuesta.</p><p>—No desconfío de ti, Dashie —comienza a decir—. La verdad es que no siento que yo sea lo suficientemente buena para ti —Rainbow abre los ojos sin creérselo y de nuevo, sonríe—. Que algún día te canses de mí y bueno, eso —Pinkie mira con una sonrisa el dije que la mayor le había acabado de regalar y le sonríe ampliamente—. Me encantó, Dashie, gracias —se voltea, sin darle tiempo a Rainbow de responderle—. ¿Me lo pondrías?</p><p>Rainbow sólo toma ambos extremos de la cadena y hace lo que la menor le pidió. Con suavidad, la vuelve a abrazar por la espalda y suspira pesadamente.</p><p>—No sé de dónde sacaste esa absurda idea de que no eres lo suficientemente buena para mí, Pinkie —le besa la mejilla y la voltea para así mirarla de frente—. Te amo —se aclara la garganta un poco sonrojada y Pinkie se ríe enternecida.</p><p>—Gracias, Dashie. Por el regalo —se acerca a ella con rapidez y le besa los labios castamente. Rainbow sólo se alza de hombros.</p><p>—Yo tengo uno similar —Pinkie pone una expresión de curiosidad y expectación y la mayor le muestra el dije que se escondía por debajo de su camisa. A diferencia del de Pinkie, este eran tres globos. Detrás, tenía el mismo grabado que el de la menor.</p><p>La peli rosa sonrió.</p><p>—Eres muy cursi cuándo te lo propones, Dashie —la mayor siente como el calor le sube al rostro y se aclara la garganta.</p><p>—Eso… —se rasca la nuca un poco cohibida—… me hace veinte por ciento más genial.</p><p>Pinkie sonríe y suelta un suspiro de enamorada.</p><p>Definitivamente, no volvería a dudar de los sentimientos de Rainbow hacia ella.</p><p>Nunca más.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ofrezco disculpas por los posibles errores que hayan.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>